


Sugarpie, Honeybunch

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), Sandy Passage - Fandom
Genre: 1970s, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Master/Pet, Other, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Referenced Sex Work, Sandy Passage, Service Kink, Smut, Sweet, Therapist/Patient relationship, Therapy, Trans Character, Trans Couple, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transitioning, Transphobia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Dr. Declan Doriff falls in love with his patient Vivvy, the two develop a unique, adoring lifestyle all their own.
Relationships: Little Vivvy/Original Transmasculine Character, Vivianne 'Little Vivvy' Van Kimpton/Original Trans Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Sugarpie, Honeybunch

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: I know some may find the idea of the character of Little Vivvy, portrayed by Bill Hader, a cis man, written as a transfemme, troublesome. Please know that I am a trans writer and no offense is intended. I simply love her and Bill very deeply and enjoy playing with gender.
> 
> Also, in reference to Vivvy's genitalia I use the word 'cock.' For the original character of Declan, who is assigned female at birth, I use the words 'pussy' and 'clit.' I apologize if these are too dysphoria-inducing for some and if you would like a fic with different terms, please don't hesitate to ask on tumblr at fandomtransmandom.
> 
> Note: A relationship with your mental health provider in real life is not sexy or fun. If your therapist ever approaches you in an inappropriate manner, report them to the APA or appropriate authorities in your area. This is simply a fic.
> 
> For those who are curious, the title comes from a lyric in the song 'I Can't Help Myself' by Four Tops
> 
> Requested by rottingpup on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

Keys jingling in the lock, Vivvy skipped to the door, silk robe failing to conceal her fuschia lingerie before she slammed full body into Declan, peppering pink puckers over his cheeks as she bounced up and down with glee. “You’re home!”

“Yes, my love…” Giving Vivvy’s diminutive ass an appreciative pat, Declan chuckled and waited for her tall form to stop wiggling long enough to capture her lips for a prolonged, adoring kiss. “I am home.” Declan cupped Vivvy’s strong jaw, losing himself on the cloudless evening sky of her eyes before stepping back to unbutton his jacket. “How was your day, beautiful?”

“Well…” Twisting on the spot, Vivvy’s collar drooped and Declan couldn’t help but be distracted by the lace front of her bra as he toed off his loafers. “I learned a new dance…”

Faint brow arching in amusement, Declan looped an arm around Vivvy’s waist and they strolled into the sunken living room. “Oh really? You don’t say?” Vivvy nodded enthusiastically and Declan took her square chin in his dainty hand, face close and voice low. “Show me…”

Leading Declan to the couch with a coquettish bat of her eyelashes, Vivvy held joined hands in front of her and glanced to the kitchen. “Would you like a drink first, darling?”

“Yes, Viv.” Declan loosened his tie as he sat back and exhaled the day's worries. “That would be lovely, thank you.”

Vivvy shed her robe on the way to the liquor cart, Declan sneaking a peek at her little backside as she hummed and stirred his cocktail. “Here you are, my love.” Large hand gliding over his shoulder and threading under his suspender, Vivvy brought Declan his usual vodka sour, dipping down to touch her painted lips to his cheek. 

Accepting the glass, Declan’s green eyes darted over Vivvy’s statuesque countenance, beckoning to her with two fingers until their mouths met again. And again. And again, until Declain set his drink on the coffee table, reaching over the back of the couch to haul Vivvy into his arms with a squeal. “Ah! Declan!” Smacking his arm playfully, Vivvy shuffled down, head in his lap and beaming. 

“Vivvy…” Declan swam his fingers through the chestnut sea of her curls. “Damn...you’re so gorgeous…” Slipping a strap off of her broad shoulder, Vivvy bit a coy lip and peered up at Declan, expressive brow arched. “What about my dance?”

“Ah, I’m sorry, dear.” Curbing his libido for the time being, Declan nodded. “Of course. Please, I’d love to see.” 

Vivvy sprang up, clapping her wide palms, signature giggle squinting her left eye, which never failed to make Declan’s heart twinge. “Alright, alright…” Poised with her hands on her hips, Vivvy pouted alluringly. “Now, close your eyes.”

With a resigned chuckle, Declan acquiesced. “Okay. Done.”

Declan heard shuffling. Dragging. Vivvy’s heavy New England accent complaining, “Oh you know, I had this working earlier. This record player is terrible, just terrible.” Before ‘I Can’t Help Myself’ by Four Tops warbled overhead. “Okay, open up!” 

Shimmying and undulating her long body, though Declan found Vivvy undeniably sexy, he couldn’t help but laugh. For her seductive expression, tongue to her teeth as her prominent eyebrows danced even more energetically than her slender hips, tickled him endlessly. Shapely legs spinning her around the living room, Vivvy preened beneath Declan’s admiring gaze before sinking to the floor. Having slid the coffee table aside, she crawled to him on hand and knee, sapphire eyes glittering with promise as the song wound to a close and she nestled her chiseled face between his knees.

“So…” Lengthy fingers kneading up Declan’s thighs, Vivvy tilted her head, mop of curls atumble as she enticingly smirked. “Did you like my dance?”

“Mmm...very much.” Declan petted over Vivvy’s brunette tresses and she nuzzled into his touch. “You’re an amazing dancer, Viv.”

Vivvy’s crooked grin blossomed and she tiptoed toward the button of Declan’s slacks, popping them open and unzipping with patient determination. “Thank you, dear. So, how was work?”

“Well…” Unhooking his suspenders, Declan lifted his hips so Vivvy could work his pants down. “Had two cancellations today. You know how it is. No one wants to come to their psych appointments when the weather is nice.”

“Mmm…” Purring, Vivvy stood, carefully folding Declan’s slacks and depositing them on a chair before kneeling in front of him once more. “But your other patients? Everything went well?”

Declan struggled to remember much about his workday as Vivvy began rubbing him through his boxer briefs, applying gentle, revolving pressure to the flesh covering his clit until his pussy slickened beneath her ministrations, all the while looking up at him with rapt curiosity. “Yes, they…” Massaging Vivvy’s carved forearm, Declan nodded feverishly. “Everything went well. Thank you, love.”

Scooting Declan’s underwear off, Vivvy shook her head, lips pursed in exasperation. “I don’t know how you do it, darling…” Touching a kiss to Declan’s thigh, and then the other, Vivvy sent her sculpted jaw toward the moist heat in the center. “Dealing with crazy people all day long…”

With a wry smile as he combed through Vivvy’s dark tresses, Declan knew they both silently agreed to ignore the fact of how they met as her long tongue twirled into his dewy pussy with a voracious moan.

As a tall, large framed trans man with the ability to grow facial hair, Declan could go full stealth within their small, conservative Hampton’s community. Vivvy of course, possessed no such luxury, and years passed, before Declan started his private practice, she was among a handful of trans clients who furtively sought his services for therapy and medication management.

Though Declan didn’t disclose his gender identity to the world at large, and the diplomas hanging in his handsomely appointed office proudly declared his name to be DR. DECLAN DORIFF Ph.D. MD., when a fellow trans person entered, after discussing their concerns and establishing a small modicum of trust, Declan confessed his own status, and within the community, whispers of the doctor who would listen and understand, without fear of judgement, were well known.

Vivvy’s case didn’t pose any especially outstanding worries compared to the other trans femmes who sat in the chair across from Declan week after week. As with most, terrors of exposure, of violence, plagued Vivvy, as well as disapproval from her family and self loathing surrounding her own femininity.

But, as their sessions progressed, a bond developed between the two which Declan staunchly ignored. Well, he tried, at least. Enchanted by Vivvy’s squeaking giggle, how her rounded teeth would jut forward and her left eye would wink before she demurely covered the inevitable snort, Declan would catch himself smiling in reminiscence long after her upper-class nasal voice alluringly tittered, “Alright, well...guess you’ll be seeing me next Friday, Dr. Doriff. Bye then…”

Then the dreams began. Sweaty, clothes-ripping passion with Vivvy below, above, everywhere, her presence shrouding Declan’s body, his mind, until he woke with a start, damp and tingling as he desperately swatted the inappropriate thoughts of a patient away.

Needless to say, Declan spent an inordinate amount of time under icy shower heads, convincing himself the fantasies he concocted while conscious were not, in fact, Vivvy, but merely another tall, crisp-featured, dark-haired trans femme who occupied his brain and, inevitably, his hands.

Perhaps Declan didn’t realize, but his fascination with Vivvy grew as her skirts shrunk. Her sweaters tightened. Vivvy slyly inserting a tidbit about her pent up sexuality here, a nugget referencing a night of divine masturbation there. 

Until, after nearly a year of her genteel steps traipsing through the door, Declan opened to reveal Vivvy, beaming as she rested her weight on one hip in a cruelly short yellow jumper over a long sleeve black shirt. “Why hello there, Dr. Doriff.”

Firmly advising himself not, _not_ to stare at those flawlessly crafted legs, not even to peek, Declan cleared his throat and motioned for Vivvy to enter. “Good afternoon, Vivvy. Come in.”

Vivvy strutted forth, one white heel in front of the other as she switched her tiny ass from side to side, inspecting Declan from the corner of a dark blue eye before she draped across the overstuffed chair with a fluttering sigh which made him twitch. “How are you today, Vivvy?”

“Well…” Crossing her shapely legs at the knees with tantalizing slowness, Vivvy’s foot jiggled in the air as she pondered, which only served to highlight every flexing muscle in her thick thigh. Vivvy was acutely aware of this, of course, and summoned a breathy hum of consideration as she adjusted her silver headscarf. “It’s been a week, Doctor. I’ll say that. Why must cis men be so...disappointing?”

Declan smirked, pencil poised over his notepad as he sat behind his desk. “Yes, they do tend to be, don’t they? Would you like to discuss one in particular?”

Rolling her eyes, Vivvy flubbed her pink lips, head shaking. “No, doctor. No use crying over spilt milk at this point. But why…” Vivvy unraveled her enticing stems, stomping on the carpet and clawing at the arms of the chair with a noise far too close to a moan for Declan’s comfort before tossing her head back in distress. “Why is it even when they treat you like trash, they don’t have a single redeeming characteristic? It’s terrible. Just terrible.”

“I agree.” Declan nodded, jotting a quick line, though oblivious to the irregular downward dash of his scrawl as his gaze lingered over Vivvy’s riveting figure. “That’s rough, Vivvy. You deserve better. It’s unfortunate that so many cis men treat trans femmes with such utter disregard for your humanity.”

“It is…” Vivvy responded solemnly, lost for a moment as her eyes unfocused and her face settled. Snapping back to the present, Vivvy adjusted in her seat with a wriggle, tone intentionally casual. “But yes, they treat me like garbage and then…” Sapphire eyes drilling mercilessly into Declan, a provocative pout floated to Vivvy’s supple lips as she arched an expressive brow. “None of them can fuck me worth a damn.”

Scratching a hole into his paper, Declan blinked rapidly. “Oh yes, um…” Declan nodded altogether too quickly. “Trans sexuality is complicated. Many cis people don’t take that into account, especially if they’ve never had a trans partner before. That’s difficult, Vivvy. I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with partners who weren’t sensitive to your needs.”

Vivvy rested back, long fingers tapping carefully over her exposed knee as she lifted her square chin in challenge. “I bet you know how to be sensitive to a woman’s needs…” Declan’s head shot up to see Vivvy cheekily touching her tongue to her teeth, dark eyebrows popping. “Don’t you, Dr. Doriff?”

“I, um…” Stymied, Declan squirmed. Dropped his pencil, retrieving it, only to make the mistake of eyeing the ivory columns of Vivvy’s calves as he bent down. “I...we should focus on you, I think, Vivvy. How…” Clearing his throat, Declan’s brain hastily groped for a different topic. “How’s your mother doing?”

“Oh mother’s the same.” Vivvy flicked a wrist dismissively, scooting to the edge of her chair before she continued. “But how are you, Doctor? We never talk about that…”

“That’s…” Mouth suddenly dry, Declan tensed as Vivvy stood. “That’s...we’re here to talk about you, Vivvy. You don’t need to worry about me. That’s not your job. I’m the therapist…”

Fingers trickling over the fantastically scanty hem of her yellow floral jumper, Vivvy advanced and Declan resisted the urge to roll away as she perched herself on the corner of his desk. “Ah, well…” Crossing her glamorous gams, the toe of Vivvy’s white heel tickled Declan’s thigh and he forgot to breathe. “I can’t help it, Doctor. I worry about you. You seem…” With the mere tip of her pinky, Vivvy traced Declan’s bare ring finger and sighed audibly. “Lonely.”

Pencil breaking in half under his nervous grasp, Declan dropped the pieces, retracting his hand and touching his brow as he stammered. “Vivvy, I...I think you should sit down.”

“I am sitting down…” Vivvy smirked impishly and shimmied. “But, now that you mention it, Doctor. Perhaps…” A sizable hand touched down on his chest. Declan did roll his chair back then, eyes wide and breath ragged. “There’s somewhere else you’d like me to sit…”

“Vivvy…” Declan took her wrist, voice wavering. “This...this isn’t a good idea. We can’t…”

“Why not?” In her Mid-Atlantic purr, Vivvy’s nails combed through Declan’s sandy hair and he inadvertently leaned into her warmth. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, Dr. Doriff…” Vivvy dipped down, her lips close, so close Declan could sense her exhalations as his knuckles whitened over the arm of his chair. “Don’t you want me?”

“Vivvy, it’s…” Declan’s tone faltered. “It’s not a matter of ‘want,’ Vivvy. I...I can’t. You’re my patient. I’m your doctor. It’s…” Shaking his head with every ounce of resolve he could summon, Declan meant to guide Vivvy’s hand away, but his fingers magnetized to her pale skin as he swallowed. “It’s wrong.” 

“So…” Vivvy etched her nose down Declan’s cheek and he shivered, her words honeyed and breath hot against his ear. “If we met somewhere else…” Throwing a leg over Declan’s lap, Vivvy held herself aloft. “Would you take me, then? Because Doctor, I want you…” Vivvy crumpled a big hand in his shirtfront, speaking in a needy ache as she nuzzled into Declan’s neck. “So...so _badly…”_

“Fuck, Vivvy…” Taking her sharp jaw in both hands, Declan fused to Vivvy’s pink lips with a groan of relief and she swirled down, burying her fingers in his fair tresses as they licked into each other’s mouths. 

Vivvy gyrated above and Declan grabbed two greedy, albeit half full, handfuls of her ass, noises of want vibrating between their united lips before he broke from her with a gasp. “Vivvy, we...we shouldn’t be doing this. It isn’t right. It’s not fair to you…”

“Then why does it feel so good?” Capturing his mouth, Vivvy undid Declan’s tie, kissing a trail over his cheek before she nipped his earlobe and urgently breathed. “I want you to fuck me.”

Declan froze, hands falling away as he straightened up. Though the ethical concerns were still prevalent, a new problem arose. “Vivvy, I…” Gritting his teeth, Declan turned from her and blinked. “Even if that were a good idea. I...I haven’t been with anyone in a long time. It’s…” Declan locked into her searching azure eyes, cords of his neck working in anguish. “You know it’s not that easy for us.”

In truth, Declan hardly slept with anyone since transitioning. Aside from a couple of instances when his starved skin pushed him to the point of seeking out glory holes, the men on the other side likely wondering why they seemed to be depositing themselves into a vagina when masculine moans echoed through the wall. And a singular instance during a conference in Tampa when Declan broke and acquired the services of a femme sex worker, grateful when the lovely woman held him in her arms after and didn’t mock his weeping, Declan hadn’t been active sexually. Especially not with someone like Vivvy. Someone real.

Vivvy nodded in understanding, clearing a blond strand from Declan’s aggrieved forehead. “I know...and I want you desperately, darling, but…” Corner of her mouth ticking up, Vivvy shrugged and sighed. “If...if it’s too much for you, I understand.”

Declan bit the inside of his cheek, face hot as the intoxicating weight of Vivvy balanced on his lap. “Vivvy...I want you…” Surrendering to the war within, fully aware of what stepping into glory with Vivvy could do to his career, his precisely created existence, and livelihood, Declan experienced a sense of effervescent release, his only niggling worry Vivvy’s well being. “But...we should talk about this.”

“Alright.” 

Vivvy nodded and rested back, her hands stilling as she calmly waited for Declan to 

continue. “Well, Vivvy, I...I just want to be sure. That this is something you really want. Because...you know. Here…” Looking around his office, Declan sighed. “You’ve shared a lot of yourself. In ways you probably wouldn’t have if I weren’t your doctor. And it’s…” Declan shook his head, patting the arms of his chair in defeat. “I just feel like I’m taking advantage of you if we go forward. I’m sorry.”

Vivvy’s melodic giggle rang out and she almost toppled herself off of Declan as she rocked and clapped her hands together before bringing a jocular palm to her chest. “Oh Dr. Doriff…” Shaking her head, Vivvy patted his cheek and grinned. “I’m sorry to laugh, but…I think you might be the one who needs his brain examined.” Vivvy knocked lightly on the side of Declan’s head with her knuckles and smirked. “Do you not remember me seducing you just now? Or did you forget your glasses at home? You have a very willing woman sitting on your lap, Doctor, in case you haven’t noticed…”

Declan laughed in spite of himself and nodded. “Yes, Vivvy, but, see...you’re probably just attracted to me because you feel safe with me. Because I’ve helped you with so many things. I’ve become someone in your life who--”

With an exaggerated scoff, Vivvy took his face in both of her big hands. “Oh please. I’ve wanted you since our first appointment. Don’t think I wasn’t lusting after you before I even sat down, Doctor. Because I was.”

Blinking, Declan tried to tilt his head, but was prevented by Vivvy’s grasp. “Really?”

“Really.” Vivvy nodded, leaning in to touch a tender kiss to his lips. “You’re so sexy. I don’t want you because of all this.” Flapping a wrist around, Vivvy rolled her eyes. “I want you because you’re you. If we met while out getting groceries, I’d feel the same.”

Quiet for a moment, Declan contemplated before taking Vivvy’s hand. “Alright…” He murmured softly, swallowing. “If...if you’re sure, Vivvy…”

“I am.” Vivvy squeezed his fingers and smiled before molding her broad body to his chest with a coaxing sigh. “Now...will you fuck me? Because I’ve been waiting ever so long, Doctor…”

“Well…” Gaze falling between them to the burgeoning erection beneath her shorts, Declan delicately graced Vivvy’s thick thigh. “We should probably talk about that, too, I suppose.”

“Right…” Bobbing her head, Vivvy and Declan both accepted the reality that as trans people, the first time with a partner could never be one of wordless, heated passion. At least, not if they wanted any true enjoyment. 

“So, um…” Aware of the terms Vivvy preferred from their sessions, Declan timidly studied her pretty face as he rubbed her knee. “Do you use it? Your cock, during sex?”

Vivvy nodded. “Mmhmm. Do you...” Peering down, Vivvy gave Declan’s forearm a squeeze. “What do you like to call it, dear?”

Cheeks pinking, Declan bit his lip, voice low. “I...I don’t mind ‘pussy’...and yes, I...do. I mean, I haven’t. Much. For a long time. But...I do.” Declan sought Vivvy’s bewitching hands, interlacing their fingers. “You like to be on the bottom, then?”

Shrugging, Vivvy teetered her head, lips downturned in appraisal. “Yeah, that’s what I’m used to, but…” Vivvy hesitated and plucked at a button on Declan’s shirt. “Do you, um...do you enjoy...penetration? Or no?”

Declan shifted uncomfortably, jiggling Vivvy’s awaiting body before replying in an ashamed whisper. “Yeah. I do…”

“Darling…” Cupping his cheek, Vivvy encouraged Declan onto the lulling lake of her eyes with an understanding smile. “You know that’s alright. It…” Vivvy touched a comforting kiss to Declan’s lips and laced a flaxen lock behind his ear. “It doesn’t make you any less of a man or anything. Liking that. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to feel good.”

A grateful grin blossomed on Declan’s face and he patted Vivvy’s hand. “Thanks, Vivvy. But…” Sighing, Declan looked to the door, in retrospect glad he habitually locked after every patient entered. “I don’t have any...thing here. To, you know…” Declan inclined his head to the side and shrugged. “Be inside you, so...maybe...maybe another time. But…” Wrestling internally, Declan swallowed hard, emerald eyes earnest as he took in Vivvy’s hypnotizing visage. “I...I do want you. So...if we move forward...I’m sorry, I can’t be your doctor anymore. I’ll have to refer you to someone else. It’s…” Taking a deep breath, Declan shook his head. “I still know I shouldn’t, but...Vivvy…” Declan polished her prominent cheekbone, rewarded by Vivvy’s uneven smile. “I don’t think I can fool myself. I won’t be able to resist you.”

“Good.” Vivvy declared, chin aloft and grin boundless as she scrubbed her fingers through Declan’s hair and he chuckled. “I’ll miss our therapy, of course, but…” Adjusting herself atop Declan, Vivvy gave him a quick peck and giggled. “I don’t mind the trade off.”

“Okay.” Declan smiled, leaning back in his chair. “Well, maybe we could get together for dinner then, or--”

“Um…” Folding her lips under, Vivvy flicked her lashes up and down curiously, erection still straining beneath her jumper. “Would...would you be interested in me...being inside of you? Maybe?”

Blinking in surprise, Declan angled his head. “Is that something you would want to do, Vivvy?”

A peal of high pitched mirth poured out of Vivvy and she swayed, slapping her knee as her left eye slivered. “Oh, I’m sorry, darling.” Vivvy dabbed a finger daintily beneath each eye and shook her head. “That’s just exactly how you sound and look when you ask me questions in therapy. But…” Lower lip protruding, Vivvy nodded. “Yeah. I would like that, I think. I, well I haven’t done it since…” Screwing up her face and glancing toward the ceiling, Vivvy waved the thought away. “Well, who knows. And I’ve never been with a man who has a...a...pussy.” The word sounded unnatural in her aristocratic voice and Declan chuckled. “But...yeah. I think…” Vivvy tickled under Declan’s chin with a grin. “I think that could be quite nice. I know there are other things we could do but...for our first time together I'd really like to be face to face if we can, somehow.”

The speed with which Declan snapped up his calendar betrayed his excitement and Vivvy touched a hand to her flattered cheek as he flipped through the pages. “Okay, um…” Declan glanced at the clock and nodded. “So...I don’t have anyone coming in right after you…”

“Alright…” Eyes downcast, Vivvy stood, apprehensively lowering one yellow sleeve and then the other. Declan joined her, removing his jacket and folding it atop the desk, neither looking directly at the other until Vivvy stepped free of her jumper and took his place in the chair.

Breath held and eyes locked, Declan slunk off his boxer briefs as Vivvy lowered the waistband of her panties, unearthing her thick cock. “Okay…” Declan straddled her, caressing Vivvy’s sharp jaw and studying her face. “Are you ready?”

“Yes dear, are you?” Vivvy flowed a hand up Declan’s chest and he bobbed his head, reaching between his legs to part the lips of his pussy. Positioning himself above Vivvy, they shared a silent nod before Declan gradually sunk down, a guttural groan issuing from between his parted hips as he ensconced Vivvy in his depths.

“Oh Doctor Doriff…” Vivvy’s spine curled as her hips rocked forward, clutching Declan’s shirtfront with a tremulous sigh. “ _Yes…_ ”

Waiting until the sky of her eyes fell upon him, Declan smiled down at Vivvy. “You can call me Declan.”

“Alright.” Vivvy draped her arms over his shoulders and grinned. “ _Declan_.” 

Declan swept in, fusing their lips together as he flexed his thighs to slide up Vivvy’s considerable cock before swiveling back down with a contented moan. “Mmm…” Fiddling his clit as he began to bounce, Declan opened his eyes and traced the hem of Vivvy’s headscarf. “Would you be alright with taking this off?” Vivvy hesitated, and Declan knew her to be self conscious about the short hairstyle residing beneath. “No pressure. I just…” Lifting a shoulder, Declan smiled. “You’re so beautiful, Vivvy. It’s difficult not to play with your hair while we’re...together.”

“Alright…” Assenting, Vivvy lifted the silver patterned fabric away, scrubbing her fingers through the smushed brown curls. 

Declan twisted the tendrils and grinned before planting a kiss to her high forehead. “Gorgeous.”

As Vivvy tilted her pelvis forward, tickling the nape of Declan’s neck, the inner corners of her expressive brows rose in disbelieving hope, mouth tight. “You really think so?”

“Vivvy…” Voice a thundering valley of want as he rutted with intensity, Declan massaged over her scalp and down the sides of Vivvy’s carved face. “You’re the most stunning woman I’ve ever seen.”

Allowing Declan to take the lead, Vivvy’s large hands cradled his head close. “Thank you, Declan. You’re...you’re…” An airy moan escaped her rounded teeth as Vivvy’s pressed back into the seat with rapture. “You’re so handsome. And smart. And sexy. And...oh...oh Declan, _you feel so good! Yes!”_

“ _Vivvy! Vivvy, yes! Fuck!”_ Riding her with abandon, Declan tried kissing her panting lips to no avail as the waves of radiant pleasure threatened to overwhelm. “ _Fuck, you feel so good, Viv! You’re so sexy! So fucking beautiful! Vivvy! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Yes! Vivvy!”_

With a grunting quiver Declan clenched around Vivvy’s driving cock, eyes rolling as he dragged himself back and forth over her lap. A high, tittering gasp floated from Vivvy and she thrashed, nails scraping over the back of Declan’s neck. “Darling, um…” Eyes scrunched and voice strangled, Vivvy hurriedly patted Declan’s shoulder. “I think...you need to get off of me now. I’m sorry. I...I’m too close.”

“Oh, Vivvy, if…” Declan tucked a dark curlicue behind her joined ear with a fatigued smile. “If you want to finish inside of me, you can. I’ve had the surgeries. I can’t get...it won’t...yeah. It’s fine with me. If you want to.”

“Yeah?” Cobalt eyes flashing open with need, Vivvy bit her painted lip, pelvis surging skyward. “You don’t mind, dear?”

Grinning, Declan constricted the walls of his vagina and dribbled atop Vivvy with renewed vigor. “Not at all.” Revved by the bevy of pretty noises pouring from her hectically writhing form, Declan tucked himself into the crook of Vivvy’s neck, whisper deep and smoky. “Cum in me, beautiful. I wanna feel you cum so fucking badly.”

“ _Oh Declan! Oh yes! Declan, please! Don’t stop!”_ High whimpers morphing to shrieks, Declan covered Vivvy’s huffing mouth with a hand and looked back to the door in fear as he continued to slam himself down onto her massive cock.

“I’m sorry, Viv...shhh…” Declan touched a kiss to the joint of her strong jaw and she nodded urgently.

“Alright, alright…” Smothering her face in Declan’s crisp shirt, Vivvy moaned a symphony into his chest as she frantically humped.

Though Vivvy’s words were muffled as a moist spot of her breath condensed in the fabric, Declan could make out the majority. “ _Oh Declan! Yes! So good! I’m close! Please! Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you! Declan! DECLAN!”_

Clinging to him in shivering silence for a moment, Vivvy sprang back with a mellifluous whine, mouth gaping and left eye twitching as her dancer’s legs extended, cum blossoming within Declan before she deflated. 

Vivvy commanded oxygen into her lungs, licking her lips as the blue orbs of her eyes rolled back into place at the same time the reality of her words rolled over her consciousness. “Oh, I’m…” Looking away with the cords of her neck highlighted in embarrassment, Vivvy clenched her teeth and the plains of her angular face eroded. “I’m sorry. I...I shouldn’t have said that.” Hardly daring to whisper, Vivvy’s touch fell away from Declan as she sat up a little. “Just...got caught up, Declan. Please...just forget...forget it…”

Declan blinked, taking Vivvy’s large hand and interweaving their fingers. “If you want me to, I will. But…” Words soft, Declan nodded as he squeezed his intent into Vivvy’s cooling skin. “I...Vivvy, I think I could love you quite easily. If you’ll let me.”

“Yeah?” Uneven grin and imbalanced eyes, Declan never saw such ethereal beauty in his life as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Yeah.”

That night Vivvy came to his house for the first time. Tentative around one another as he opened the door, with downcast eyes and lukewarm greetings, it wasn’t until Declan offered to take Vivvy’s knee length peacoat, and revealed the red skirt and sweater set beneath, Vivvy shooting him a kittenish look over her vast shoulder, that Declan broke.

Spinning Vivvy around and back against the wall, Declan claimed her mouth, not to mention her hips, gliding his hands up her exquisite thighs and bunching the fabric of her skirt to the waist. “Vivvy…” Declan groaned against her supple lips, grinding her into the tastefully painted surface with fervor. “Would you let me use my mouth? Hmm? I just want to make you feel so good.”

“Oh _yesss…_ ” Syllable hissing out in anticipation, Vivvy nuzzled into Declan’s cheek. “Please, darling. _Please!”_

Declan sank to his knees, pulling Vivvy’s soft cock free of her crimson panties and taking the entirety of her length down his throat. As Vivvy thickened over his tongue, Declan hoisted one of her stunning stems over his shoulder, bobbing his head vigorously as he sucked.

“Oh... _oh darling, yes!”_ Knee bending and straightening in lust as though practicing her plie, Vivvy’s lengthy fingers scrambled over Declan’s scalp while she moaned. “ _Yes! Declan! You feel so good! Keep going! Please!”_

Declan slurped wantonly, massaging Vivvy’s muscular thigh and half a second away from cramming a hand down his pants in response to her arousing sounds were it not for the fact that he wanted to occupy every bit of his attention with her pleasure. Popping off, Declan glanced up at Vivvy quizzically as he continued to jerk. “Vivvy, how do you feel about…” Declan examined the bounty before him and blinked. “About your scrotum being touched? Also, if there’s a different term you prefer…”

Vivvy wobbled a little on her single leg, sharp jaw cementing as she cast her eyes away. “Thank you for asking, dear, I...yes. Maybe...maybe don’t...don’t pay attention to...that. Too much.” With a restricted nod, Vivvy squeezed his shoulder and inhaled, staring straight up at the ceiling. “But...the spot just behind. Not...well, not inside me, but you know what I mean. That spot feels very good. If you were to rub there. I would like that very much, please.”

“Alright, so…” Moving the scarlet lace aside to get access, Declan licked his three middle fingers before touching Vivvy’s perineum and twirling in careful, pressured circles. “Like this?”

Eyelids fluttering as her head jerked to the side in euphoria, Vivvy gasped. “Yes. _Yes!_ Just like that, darling. Right there…” 

Declan grinned at Vivvy’s response before encasing her in the moist heat of his throat once more. Gobbling her cock with zeal, Declan dug into the plush patch of Vivvy until she worked herself up and down on the wall, spellbound wails tumbling from her broad frame as she tore at his fair hair. “ _Oh Declan! Declan, yes! So good! Declan, I love it! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!”_

But despite her previous proclamations, soon Vivvy tapped his head in a panic. “Declan, stop! _Stop!”_

Sitting back on his heels, Declan wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and looked up at her curiously. “What’s wrong, beautiful? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just…” Head falling as she licked her lips, Vivvy touched her chest and swallowed. “I...I’m sorry, darling. You need to stop or I’m going to...cum.”

Declan kneeled below, eyebrow lifting as he rubbed a thumb tantalizingly into her frenulum. “Oh? Do you have somewhere you need to be?”

Vivvy blinked down at Declan, eyes shifting to the door before she shook her head. “No...no I can stay the night…”

“Well then…” Tongue whipping out to collect the salty drop on her slit, Declan shrugged. “Why don’t you cum in my mouth now? And later…” Declan gave the wide head of Vivvy’s cock a generous suck. “You can cum while I’m fucking you, and after that…” Painting a lascivious stripe up her shaft from root to tip, Declan looked into Vivvy’s lust-laden azure eyes, grin a dare. “You can decide how you want me to make you feel good. Again and again. Until neither of us can stand properly tomorrow. Sound good?”

Tingle overtaking her pallid flesh, Vivvy nodded exuberantly and beamed. “ _Oh yes, darling! Yes! Keep going!”_

Declan buried Vivvy’s substantial cock in his throat until the tip prodded, thrusting his tongue forward to avoid gagging as he hollowed his cheeks and externally stimulated her prostate. Between his heightened efforts and sensuous speech, little time passed before Vivvy’s heel jittered over his back, one arm splayed above her head while the other twisted manicured nails into his flaxen locks as she cried out Declan’s name. Shrieking and shaking, were Declan not propping her up, Vivvy didn’t know if her single leg would keep her aloft as her left eye irrepressibly flickered and she drained warm, salty cum over his adoring tongue.

“ _Oh Declan! Declan, yes! Yes!”_ Pelvis stalling, Vivvy ground down to a gratified lilt as she caught her breath and petted over his swallowing head. “Declan...I love you so much...yes, darling...yes…”

And though he couldn’t say the words back in their first evening together, not many nights were shared before Declan woke to Vivvy’s puffy eyed smile across from him on the pillow and proudly declared he loved her, too. 

As promised, Declan set Vivvy up with the only other therapist in town he knew to be even remotely trans competent. Unfortunately this individual shared his office, and the anxiety around the possibility of running into Vivvy in the halls, or his colleagues getting suspicious, prompted Declan to take the first steps in opening his private practice, a choice he considered for some time previous.

Despite his precautions in distancing himself professionally, a kernel of guilt remained inside of Declan regarding the nature of their meeting, and he and Vivvy underwent several long conversations about the nature of transference, examining their attraction and feelings, until Vivvy, fed up with sifting over the same topic again and again, finally stood, hands on her hips and proclaimed, “I love you and you love me. That’s plenty. Now stop feeling bad about this or I’ll...I’ll…” Lips pursed and eyes narrowed as she tried to think of an appropriate punishment, Vivvy stomped her heel in frustration. “I don’t know! I’ll start wearing slacks all the time! Just give it up, you’re fine!”

As their love blossomed, though Vivvy became a constant presence in his life and his home, Declan insisted they wait at least one year before she moved in, mostly for propriety’s sake should anyone discover she used to be a patient. Declan didn’t tell Vivvy the general rule with these forbidden dual relationships actually required patient and doctor not to engage in anything after severing treatment for a minimum of two years. He knew he simply couldn’t wait that long to have Vivvy around for good.

In the interim, Declan quietly paid Vivvy’s rent, more than happy to assist and financially comfortable enough to do so without issue. So when Vivvy did finally take up residence in the Doriff home, and Declan began to notice certain...changes in her behavior, initially he thought it evidence of Vivvy’s unnecessary reimbursal.

For as soon as Declan came home each day, Vivvy loved nothing more than fixing his drink, ensuring his comfort on the couch while she prepared dinner. Though Declan adored Vivvy, the woman could not cook. But he said nothing of this and praised her often strange concoctions regardless. Declan would try to help around the house with cleaning, but Vivvy would bat him away, always urging him to rest, relax. 

Disconcerted by her insistence on servility, Declan brought up the topic over lunch one afternoon. “Oh yeah, I know…” Vivvy flapped a wrist, corner of her mouth ticking up. “It’s...outdated, or what have you. The whole ‘kept housewife’ thing. But…” Shrugging, Vivvy twirled up a bite of her spaghetti on her fork. “I think it really helps me express my femininity. And you never make me feel like I’m being forced. You always compliment me for anything I do around here. It makes me happy, and if you can relax and enjoy it, I think we could find a good rhythm.”

Accepting Vivvy’s solid reasoning, and after a handful of related conversations (if anything perturbed Vivvy about her beloved, it was that Declan refused to let any matter drop without talking them to death) they did indeed sprout a pleasant cadence. Over the years this grew into a garden, which, perhaps, were their life to be examined by a third party, the dynamic might’ve seemed outlandish, but Vivvy and Declan strolled along quite happily through their uniquely colored tulips.

Little things introduced themselves over time. When Declan decided to replace the carpet, Vivvy’s enthusiasm for coming along to the store shocked him somewhat. Aside from going out with a few trusted friends, unfortunately Vivvy kept herself isolated due to fears of judgment. But, outside of work, Declan didn’t socialize either, so at least they could constantly rely on one another for company in lives which used to be utterly lonesome.

But Vivvy dolled herself up, standing beside Declan and the salesman as he held out the rug samples. Declan didn’t have particularly strong feelings about his flooring, other than the fact that he wanted it to appear clean and the previous owner, for some ridiculous reason, covered the entire house in white carpet which displayed every fleck and stain.

But Vivvy’s motives, though not immediately apparent, made her run her lengthy fingers over each and every rectangle presented. “Too rough.” Vivvy shook her head and frowned. “I want something _lush_.” 

Declan raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled before turning to the carpet store employee. “Alright, you heard her. Whatever my lady wants. Can you show us something lush?”

Though the salesman tried to deter him, Declan couldn’t deny the pining expression flooding Vivvy’s features when she stroked her fingers over a sample of luxurious, high pile wool. “Mmm... _yes!”_

“But sir…” The salesman shook his head. “Maybe...maybe for your bedroom, but...the whole house? Wool carpet...it requires special maintenance. Almost constant cleaning. Especially if you have pets…”

“Oh, we don’t have any.” Tossing Declan a wink, Vivvy squeezed his shoulder. “And don’t worry, darling. I’ll keep it looking nice.”

And with that, they bathed the house in lavender carpet (with the exception of the stairs, which needed a more reasonable, tactile surface so neither would slip) allowing not only Vivvy’s large feet to pad around completely unheard, but Declan soon discovered, let her crawl on her hands and knees without chafing. Everywhere. And often.

Declan certainly didn’t mind, the image of her expansive shoulders rolling toward him, tongue to her teeth and looking mischievously up through her long lashes, never failed to turn him on. And as her proclivity for being on all fours unfolded, eventually Vivvy experimented further. Perching beside Declan on the couch while he paged through case notes, her broad back served as an end table for his drink, holding his pen and highlighter in the divot of her long spine as she delightedly watched an old black and white romance while he studied.

Other times, often after Declan brought home yet another little bag containing yet another little something for her to try on, Vivvy would simply roll around on the floor in giggling jubilation. Not too proud to deny Declan showering her with designer clothes and lingerie (making note of Vivvy’s measurements and sure to have all items altered in advance) and jewelry (though he soon found bracelets were impractical because her wrists constantly snagged in the carpet fibers) Declan was grateful Vivvy allowed him to treasure her in this manner, as he could never think of enough ways to display the magnitude of his love for her resplendent, silly being.

And so that evening as Declan rutted into Vivvy’s crisp jaw, petting through her curls, now almost chin length and addictively fluffy, he would challenge any 1800’s scrubwoman to have the knee strength she did as Vivvy vivaciously lapped his throbbing clit.

“Mmm...wait, gorgeous, wait…” Declan brushed back her hair and Vivvy rose, sheen donning her square chin and pink pout swollen. “Do you want me to fuck you? Hmm?” Folding her lips under demurely, Vivvy offered an enthusiastic nod. “Okay.” Chuckling, Declan gestured toward the staircase. “Go get whichever one you want.”

With a high squeal and a clap, Vivvy hopped to her feet, Declan smiling as her tiny ass jogged off to their bedroom. After a couple of minutes Vivvy returned, bearing lube and the strap on affixed with the largest dildo in their collection, causing Declan to laugh as he accepted the item from her expectant hands. “Oh, someone’s in a mood today, I see.”

“You have no idea, dear.” Vivvy’s dark eyebrows popped as she waited for Declan to step into the harness and resume his place on the couch. Back to him, Vivvy lowered herself into Declan’s lap, notching the thick dildo into the crack of her ass through her panties as she draped herself over Declan with a relieved sigh. “Mmm…” 

Declan tiptoed over her little belly, palming Vivvy through the pink satin of her panties until she stiffened beneath his hand. Kissing along her swan-like neck as she gyrated on his thighs, Declan murmured into Vivvy’s joined ear. “Were you a good girl today, Viv? Hmm?”

Lip bitten, Vivvy’s response came out breathy and high, Declan squeezing along the length of her shaft as her hips rolled. “Mostly…”

“Oh?” Declan lifted his pelvis, urging the thick column into the cleft of Vivvy’s ass and jerking her delicately until a moist spot spread through the satin surrounding the tip of her curved erection. “Did you touch yourself while I was gone today, Viv? Hmm?”

“No.” Vivvy reached back to hook a firm arm around the back of Declan’s neck. When he started lowering her waistband, she helped by shuffling free of her panties. “I wanted to. I...I started. But I didn’t finish…”

“Aw well.” Pausing to squeeze some lube into his hand, Declan warmed the sticky liquid before wedging his arm between them, separating Vivvy’s small cheeks and seeking her entrance. “If you did, of course that would be alright, beautiful. I just…” Two fingers slathered over her and Vivvy reflexively flinched before her tight circle of muscle relaxed. “I like it when you leave it up to me.”

Vivvy nodded urgently, trying to pull Declan inside with a needy sigh. “Yes, dear. I...I love it. I want you to do it. You make me feel so good.”

Plunging into Vivvy’s restrictive depths, Declan swirled until every muscle in her shapely legs flickered and an inadvertent high yelp shot from her pink lips. “Mmm...yes. I love making you cum, Vivvy.” Declan resumed his tugging on her thick cock and nipped at Vivvy’s connected earlobe. “It’s my favorite thing in the world.”

“ _Oh yes! Declan, yes! Right there!_ ” Hips rocking, Vivvy mewled as Declan twiddled her prostate, drunk on his touch and unable to decide whether to thrust herself forward or drive herself back. “ _Yes! So good! Please, darling! Don’t stop!”_

“Never…” Declan kissed a path of promise over her vast shoulder as he moved within and around Vivvy. “I want to spend my whole life making you feel so damn good, Viv. I love you. You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Toes flexing over the carpet, Vivvy’s eyes shut and she suppressed a shriek. “ _Oh my! Declan! Fuck me! Fuck me, now!”_

“Of course, my love.” Patting her hip to encourage Vivvy to rise, Declan glopped lube over the dildo and Vivvy applied an additional dab before turning around. Knee on either side of Declan, Vivvy parted her little ass cheeks, impaling herself with a stuttered moan.

“ _Oh...oh Declan, yes!”_ Eyes white and sculpted jaw hanging, Vivvy lowered to his lap, shivering when Declan bore upward and tamped within her for the first time. “Oh my darling…” Vivvy draped her long arms over his shoulders and threw her head back as she began to bounce. “ _Yes! Yes, fuck me! Fuck me!”_

Declan clamped over Vivvy’s slender hips, neck braced against the back of the couch as he pounded into her with vehemence. “Like this, my love? Hard tonight? Yes?”

“Oh my... _yes!”_ Vivvy crashed down onto Declan, shaking screams out of her wide chest as her expressive brows knit and her nails clawed over his shoulders. “ _Yes! Fuck! Touch me, darling! Now! Now!”_

One hand enveloping Vivvy’s leaking cock, Declan jammed the other between himself and the harness to race over his clit as his hips hammered. “ _Yes, Vivvy! Yes! Cum for me, my love! Cum! I love you, Vivvy! I love making you cum! Fuck, Vivvy! Yes!”_

“ _Declan!”_ Descending in quaking elation, the cords of Vivvy’s throat jumped as she screeched before threads of hot cum splattered over her little belly and Declan’s knuckles, dotting the cups of her pink bra while she squeezed.

Not far behind, Declan shook and gathered Vivvy’s sweaty body near, cradling her head and kissing her panting mouth in a frenzy. “ _Oh Vivvy! Vivvy, yes! Fuck! I love you so much! Fuck, Vivvy! Fuck!_ ” Fingers stilling between his thighs with a guttural groan, Declan quivered and fell limp, Vivvy painting through his damp sandy hair as he recovered.

Vivvy laced their lips together in mutual appreciation, parting from Declan with a wonky, luminous grin and calling him to the serene shores of her deep blue eyes. “I love you, too, darling.”

Dismounting gingerly, Vivvy disappeared to clean herself and change while Declan swapped out the harness for his boxer briefs. Shedding down to his undershirt, Vivvy returned in a fresh pair of lace lingerie, purple this time, and crawled into Declan’s lap. “So…” Declan tickled under her square chin, rewarded with Vivvy’s close-mouthed giggle. “What would you like to do tonight, gorgeous? Watch a movie?”

“Oooh, yes!” Vivvy stretched out her arms and shook the shelf of her shoulders with gladness.

“Okay, my love. Pick one out. Whichever you like.” 

Firing up the reel-to-reel, Declan chuckled when Vivvy selected for he-didn’t-know-which-time ‘Singin’ in the Rain,’ parking herself on the floor between his knees, humming along to the music and mesmerized by the choreography. But Declan didn’t mind, he would watch the same film every day for the rest of his life if it meant putting a smile on Vivvy’s beautiful face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
